Znachor/20
}} Rozdział XX Pociąg, sapiąc, zatrzymał się na małej stacyjce. Był jasny, słoneczny ranek. Dachy budynków pokrywała gruba warstwa śniegu, gałęzie drzew uginały się pod obfitą okiścią. Szeroki widok roztaczający się z peronu zdawał się w swojej bieli i jasności czymś odświętnym, zdawał się zalotnie uśmiechać i wabić swoją puszystą, przytulną ciszą. Profesor Dobraniecki stał i wpatrywał się w tę białą przestrzeń. Tak dawno nie był na wsi. Ten pejzaż wydał mu się w pierwszej chwili czymś sztucznym, jakąś dekoracją przesadnie realistyczną, pretensjonalną i piękną aż do nieprawdopodobieństwa. Upłynęło kilka minut, zanim w swej pamięci odnalazł dawne odczucia, dawne kontakty z tym na nowo odkrytym światem, dawne związki... Urodził się przecie na wsi, na wsi spędził dzieciństwo i pierwsze lata młodości. - Też amnezja - myślał. - Człowiek żyjący życiem miejskim zapomina o tym świecie. Wpada w chorobliwy rytm kariery, pracy, wyścigu... I po prostu przestaje wiedzieć o istnieniu tej pogody, tej ciszy... tej innej ziemi, gdzie prawda tak bezpośrednio przemawia do człowieka nie przez głośnik radia, nie czarnymi czcionkami druku... Zapomina się o tym... Usłyszał za sobą lekko skrzypiące kroki i głos: - A pan pewno do Radoliszek? - Nie, do Ludwikowa. Czy można tu dostać jakąś furmankę? - Dlaczego nie? Można. Jeżeli pan każe, skoczę tu do Pawlaka, on migiem zaprzęgnie. - Proszę pana bardzo. To „migiem” trwało jednak prawie godzinę. Jazda do Ludwikowa po nieprzetartej drodze dobre pół. Gdy sanki stanęły wreszcie przed pałacem, było już południe. Zwabiona szczekaniem psów, w drzwiach ukazała się pani Michalesia i przysłaniając oczy dłonią, bo blask był wielki, przyjrzała się nieznajomemu. - Pan zapewne w interesie do fabryki? - zapytała. - Nie. Chciałbym widzieć się z panem Czyńskim. - To proszę do środka. Ale państwa nie ma w domu. - Nic nie szkodzi. Właściwie zależy mi na zobaczeniu się z narzeczoną pana Czyńskiego, z panną Wilczurówną. - Jej też nie ma. - Nie ma? - Tak! Wszyscy, proszę pana, pojechali do Radoliszek. Profesor Dobraniecki zawahał się. - A prędko wrócą? - Nie wiadomo, proszę pana. Pojechali dać na zapowiedzi. No, to już pewno ksiądz proboszcz ich nie puści. Na obiedzie zatrzyma. - Tak?... To niedobrze. A czy może mi pani powiedzieć?... Mecenas Korczyński w Wilnie poinformował mnie, że państwo Czyńscy zabrali do siebie niejakiego Antoniego Kosibę, znachora? - A jakże, prawda, zabrali. Tylko że on nie chciał tu u nas zostać. - Nie rozumiem... - Ot, nie chciał. Taki ładny domek wyszykowali tu dla niego, o tam, za ogrodem. A on nie chciał. - Więc gdzie jest? - Gdzieżby? Do młyna pojechał, do Prokopa Mielnika. Powiadał, że tam mu najlepiej będzie. Zdziwaczał stary. Ale ja tu gadam na mrozie, choć co prawda mróz dziś niewielki, a pana do środka nie proszę. Niechże pan będzie łaskaw... Dobraniecki zamyślił się. - Nie, dziękuję pani. Muszę pojechać do Radoliszek. Mam bardzo mało czasu i czekać nie mogę. - Jak pan woli. A jeżeli państwo chce pan zobaczyć, to na plebanię proszę wstąpić. - Dobrze. Dziękuję pani. Woźnica podciął konia, profesor szczelnie owinął nogi baranicą i sanki ruszyły. Widocznie jednak jakiś pech prześladował go tego dnia. Gdy zajechał przed plebanię, dowiedział się, że są tu tylko starsi państwo Czyńscy, do których właśnie żadnego interesu nie miał. Ich stangret poinformował profesora, że pan Leszek z narzeczoną pojechali na cmentarz, gdzie pochowana jest jej matka, a po drodze mieli wstąpić do młyna, żeby zobaczyć się ze znachorem. - Albo tam, albo tam pan ich znajdzie - zakończył stangret i zwracając się do woźnicy profesora, zapytał: - A ty, Pawlak, znasz ludwikowskie srokate? - Co nie mam znać... - No, to uważaj. Młody panicz srokatymi pojechał. Jak je zobaczysz, to znaczy się, że i panicz tam jest. - Wiadomo. - Woźnica kiwnął głową i cmoknął na konika. Do radoliskiego cmentarza były dwie drogi. Bliższa, którędy zawsze pogrzeby chodziły, wiodła koło Trzech Gruszek. Nadkładając zaś około wiorsty można było jechać koło młyna Prokopa Mielnika. Tę właśnie drogę wybrał Leszek nie tylko dlatego, że była już dobrze przetarta, ale i w tym celu, by przy okazji odwiedzić znachora. W głębi duszy Leszek był nań trochę rozgoryczony. Nie mógł zrozumieć, dlaczego Kosiba nie przyjął proponowanej mu gościny w Ludwikowie, dlaczego nie chciał zamieszkać w domku za ogrodem, nad którego odrestaurowaniem tyle kłopotali się z Marysią. Wiedział zresztą, jak Marysia lubi swego „stryjcia Antoniego” i jak bardzo chce mieć go przy sobie. Dla obojga odmowa znachora była przykrą niespodzianką. Toteż teraz, po daniu na zapowiedzi, uradzili zaatakować go prośbami jeszcze raz. Marysia wprawdzie, znając usposobienie „stryjcia Antoniego”, słabe miała nadzieje. Leszek jednak, z natury uparty, zapewniał ją, że zdoła go skłonić do przeprowadzki. Znachora zastali przed młynem z workiem mąki na plecach. Właśnie ładowano sanie, zwane w tych okolicach „rozwalenkami”. Przywitał się z młodymi bez uśmiechu, otrzepnął ręce i zaprosił ich do swojej przybudówki. - Dzień niezimny - powiedział - ale zaraz samowar podgrzeję i herbata gorąca nie zaszkodzi. - Z przyjemnością - zawołał Leszek. - My się tu u pana nie krępujemy... Jak u siebie w domu. - Dziękuję za łaskę. - Łaski tu z naszej strony rzeczywiście wiele, bo pan pogardził naszą gościną w Ludwikowie, a my pańską przyjmujemy. Znachor nie odpowiedział. Wyciągnął zza pieca stary but, naciągnął go cholewą na rurę samowaru i zaczął rozdmuchiwać przygasłe wewnątrz węgle, aż z dołu wylatywał popiół i iskry. - Pan, panie Antoni - odezwał się znowu Leszek - naprawdę robi nam krzywdę. Toż i koło Ludwikowa nie zabraknie chorych potrzebujących pańskiej pomocy. A my mamy tęsknić za panem?... Kosiba uśmiechnął się blado. - Żarty, panie! Po co ja wam potrzebny... - Wstydziłby się pan. - Leszek udał oburzenie. - Już nie mówiąc o mnie, ale nie będzie pan przecie twierdził, że Marysia nie jest do pana przywiązana! - Bóg jej zapłać! - No, więc? - A ot, przywiązanie przywiązaniem, a życie życiem. Nowe życie, nowe przywiązania. - To ładnie! - zawołał Leszek. - Widzisz, Marysiu?... Pan Antoni daje nam do zrozumienia, że już ma dość nas, że sam do innych ludzi teraz przywiąże się. - Stryjem Antoni - Marysia wzięła go pod ramię - ja tak proszę, tak bardzo proszę... Znachor wyciągnął rękę i pogłaskał ją po ramieniu. - Gołąbeczko kochana... Ja dla ciebie wszystko, ale nie do was ja, nie do was. Stary jestem i smutny. Samym swoim widokiem psułbym wam szczęście. Nie trzeba, nie. Nie trzeba. Ot, jak zechcecie mnie zobaczyć czasami, zajedziecie tu do młyna i .. Dajmy już temu spokój. Odwrócił się do samowaru, z którego zaczęło się wydobywać mruczenie. Leszek rozłożył ręce. - Ha, to szkoda. Bo ja uplanowałem sobie, że na „nowosiele”, w dniu, kiedy by pan wprowadził się do Ludwikowa, ofiarowałbym panu komplet narzędzi chirurgicznych... Czekał efektu, lecz znachor udał, że nie słyszy tego kuszenia. Zdjął szklanki z półki, przejrzał je pod światło i zabrał się do nalewania herbaty. Gdy już siedzieli przy stole, Marysia powiedziała: - Daliśmy dziś na zapowiedzi. Za cztery tygodnie nasz ślub. - Ale na wesele to już pan Antoni musi do nas przyjechać! - zawołał Leszek. - Obejdzie się tam i beze mnie. Nie pasuję ja do tych państwa, co tam będą. A i stąd życzyć wam będę tak serdecznie, jak i z bliska. - Nie chce pan być świadkiem naszej radości, naszego święta! - Stryjciu Antoni! - Czemu nie - kiwnął głową znachor. - Do kościoła przecie przyjdę, n świadkiem... Toż ja od początku jestem świadkiem wszystkich waszych zmartwień i radości. Dzięki Bogu, że po waszej myśli wszystko kończy się. - O, panie Antoni - sprostował Leszek - to dopiero się zaczyna. Dopiero początek naszego wielkiego szczęścia, które zdobyliśmy po tylu przeszkodach, kosztem tylu łez i smutków, i rozpaczy... Aż dziwno pomyśleć, ileśmy tego zła przecierpieć musieli... - Tym lepiej dla was - powiedział poważnie znachor. - Dlaczego tym lepiej? - Bo szczęście poty trwa, póki je człowiek ocenia należycie. A dla człowieka wartość ma tylko to, co ciężko się zdobyło. Zamyślili się wszyscy troje. Młodzi nad otwierającą się przed nimi szczęśliwą przyszłością, Antoni Kosiba nad swoją samotnością, w której już będzie musiał żyć do śmierci. I on przecie wiele przeżył, wiele przecierpiał, a nic dla siebie nie zdobył. Bluźniłby przeciw własnemu sercu, gdyby żałował, że oto tę cząstkę szczęścia, jakiego dla siebie pragnął, oddał im, dorzucił jak ubogi datek do ich wielkiego skarbu... Nie, nie żałował, ale przecież ciężko mu było na duszy, jak musi być ciężko każdemu, co już niczego nie oczekuje, niczego się nie spodziewa, niczego nie pragnie... Zapukano do izby. To stangret wszedł z pudłem. - Boję się, paniczu, że kwiaty zmarzną. Za długo są na mrozie. - A dobrze. Niech tu postoją - powiedział Leszek. - Chociaż i tak niedługo musimy jechać. - Dokądże to z kwiatami? - zaciekawił się znachor. Pojedziemy na cmentarz, na grób Marysinej mamy. Chcemy podzielić się z mą naszą radością i poprosić o błogosławieństwo - odpowie poważnie Leszek. - Twojej matki, gołąbeczko? - Tak. - To ładnie... Bardzo ładnie... Wspomniałaś mi kiedyś, że tu na radoliskim cmentarzu spoczywa. Tak, tak... Kiedyś tu, gołąbeczko, w tej izbie leżała między życiem i śmiercią, chciałem i ja pójść na jej grób, pomodlić się o twoje wyzdrowienie... Zawsze wstawiennictwo matki to nie tylko u ludzi, ale i u Boga musi najwięcej znaczyć... Ciężkie były to godziny... Tylko nie wiedziałem, gdzie jej mogiłka. Zasępił się, potem przetarł czoło i wstał. Z kąta alkowy przyniósł wielki pęk nieśmiertelników. - Macie i to. Zawieźcie. Te kwiaty nie pomarzną, nie powiędną. To kwiaty umarłych. Złóżcie je tam ode mnie. Marysia ze łzami w oczach zarzuciła mu ręce na szyję. - Kochany stryjciu, kochany stryjciu... - A może i pan, panie Antoni, pojechałby z nami. Złożyłby pan te kwiaty osobiście? - zaproponował Leszek. Znachor spojrzał w oczy Marysi, zastanowił się i kiwnął głową. - Dobrze, pojadę z wami. Stąd do cmentarza niedaleko, to jak będę wiedział, gdzie ta mogiłka, czasami sobie pójdę zielsko powyrywać, kwiatki położyć. Wiedział Antoni Kosiba, jaką przykrość robi Marysi nie chcąc przyjąć gościny w Ludwikowie, i pragnął teraz dać jej dowód, że nic, co ją blisko obchodzi, nie przestanie nigdy być bliskie i dla niego. W kwadrans później we trójkę siedzieli w saniach. Konie ruszyły drobnym kłusem i już po chwili znaleźli się na zakręcie, skąd jak na dłoni widać było kapliczkę i całe wzgórze, na którym znajdował się tak zwany Nowy Cmentarz. Z nowości właściwie pozostała mu tylko nazwa, o czym świadczyły rozsypujące się płoty, pochylone krzyże i świecące w wielu miejscach czerwoną cegłą ściany kapliczki świętego Stanisława Kostki. Stary cmentarz, położony za kościołem niemal w środku miasteczka, od trzydziestu z górą lat był już tak przepełniony, że nie pozostało na nim ani metra wolnego od mogił. Tu natomiast, na kiedyś łysym, a obecnie gęsto drzewami porośniętym pagórku chowano zmarłych radoliskich i okolicznych wzdłuż alejek. Między alejkami duże kawałki były jeszcze wolne i od mogił, i od drzew. Snadź i drzewa w sypkim piasku nie chciały rosnąć. Droga szła obok cmentarza i sanie zatrzymały się przy bramie. Stąd już trzeba było brnąć nietkniętym białym śniegiem, który miejscami sięgał do kolan. Nawiało go tu bez miary. Za to gdy tylko minęli wierzchołek wzgórza, mogli już iść bez trudu. Tylko przy mogiłkach potworzyły się niewielkie zaspy. Marysia zatrzymała się przy mogile swojej matki, uklękła w śniegu i modliła się. Leszek poszedł za jej przykładem. Znachor zdjął czapkę i stał za nimi w milczeniu. Była to zwykła, wiejska mogiłka z niewielkim czarnym krzyżykiem zawieszonym zeschniętymi wianuszkami i do połowy zasypanym śniegiem. Właśnie młodzi skończyli modlitwę. Leszek wyjął z pudła kwiaty, Marysia zaś zaczęła oczyszczać z krzyża śnieg. Wówczas ukazała się blaszana tabliczka z napisem... Antoni powiódł po niej wzrokiem i przeczytał: „Śp. Beata z Gontyńskich...” Zrobił krok naprzód, wyciągnął ręce przed siebie... - Co panu, co panu jest? - krzyknął przerażony Leszek. - Stryjciu!... - Boże! - jęknął znachor. W jego mózgu z przeraźliwą jasnością odżyło wszystko. Trząsł się na całym ciele, a z jego gardła wydobywał się jakiś głuchy, nieludzki jęk. Siły opuściły go zupełnie i byłby runął na ziemię, gdyby Leszek i Marysia nie chwycili go mocno pod ramiona. - Co ci, co ci, stryjciu? - szeptała przerażona Marysia. - Mariolo, córeczko moja... córeczko moja - wymówił rozdrganym głosem i wybuchnął łkaniem. Nie mogli utrzymać tego bezwładnego ciężaru i jak najostrożniej opuścili go na ziemię. Słowa wypowiedziane przezeń napełniły ich zdumieniem, zwłaszcza zdziwiło Marysię, że nazwał ją imieniem, którym kiedyś, i to bardzo rzadko, w chwilach czułych pieszczot nazywała ją matka. Nie mieli jednak czasu na dociekania. Antoni Kosiba doznał widocznie jakiegoś ataku nerwowego. Skulony na klęczkach w śniegu, z rękami przyciśniętymi do twarzy nie ustawał w łkaniu. - Musimy go przenieść do sanek - zdecydował się Leszek - pobiegnę po stangreta, bo sami nie damy rady. Już chciał iść, gdy w alejce ukazał się profesor Dobraniecki. Jego niespodziewane zjawienie się tutaj zaskoczyło ich, lecz i ucieszyło. - Uszanowanie profesorowi - zaczął Leszek. - On dostał ataku nerwowego. Co robić?... Ale Dobraniecki stał nieruchomo, wpatrując się w tabliczkę na krzyżu. - Musimy go przenieść do sań - odezwała się Marysia. Dobraniecki potrząsnął głową. - Nie, niech pani pozwoli wypłakać się swemu ojcu. A widząc szeroko otwarte oczy obojga, dodał: - To jest ojciec pani, profesor Rafał Wilczur... Dzięki Bogu, odzyskał pamięć... Chodźmy, odejdźmy dalej... Pozwólmy mu płakać. Stali opodal i Dobraniecki urywanymi zdaniami opowiedział im wszystko. Tymczasem łzy przyniosły widocznie znachorowi ulgę. Podniósł się ciężko z ziemi, lecz nie odchodził. Marysia podbiegła doń i przytuliła twarz do jego ramienia. Nie widziała nic, bo łzy zalewały jej oczy, lecz słyszała jego cichy głos: - Wieczne odpoczywanie racz jej dać. Panie... Zachodziło słońce, czerwienią i złotem jarzyło się niebo na widnokręgu, na śniegu kładły się niebieskawe cienie, pierwsze muśnięcie wczesnego zimowego zmierzchu. Kontynuacją tej książki jest powieść Profesor Wilczur. Kategoria:Znachor